


amusement park

by ethaeriyeol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Amusement Parks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderbending, Other, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethaeriyeol/pseuds/ethaeriyeol
Summary: You ask Jaehyun to come with you at the amusement park to give him something he's been waiting for.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Kudos: 3





	amusement park

**Author's Note:**

> fic inspired by Baekhyun's 

“You sure you wanna go here today? Don’t get me wrong, I wouldn’t mind lining up here with you but at this rate, it will take longer for us to get in,” Jaehyun worriedly tells as you both stand meters away from the entrance gate of the amusement park. Both of you being cramped by a crowd of people.

“Worry no more, Jung. I’m prepared for this,” you answer him, showing a pair of all-day-pass tickets. You wave it proudly in front of his face. Jaehyun is now impressed at your preparedness, wondering what could have gotten into you to plan a surprise trip. Little did he know, you planned this since last week with the help of his roommate, Jungwoo. You want to make this day extra memorable for him as you will finally give him the answer he has been waiting for.

“This looks fun, wanna try?” Jaehyun asks as he makes his way to the punching machine. Jaehyun pulls one side of his sleeve up, warming up his arm as he punches the machine hard-earning a score of almost 999. Seeing Jaehyun’s face brighten as he achieves the new record, you knew how competitive he has always been-a trait you like about him. Standing beside him you imitate him as you warm up your arm as well. Excited to see you try, Jaehyun looks at you dearly then proceeds to grab his phone to video record you. Zooming the camera to your face as you bring your game-face on. You punch the machine with your left hand as your right supports it, expecting a greater force but you still fail to beat Jaehyun’s score. Hearing Jaehyun’s low breathy laugh annoys you slightly, punching his arm after you come back to his side. Jaehyun laughs not because you lose at him but because of how beautiful you look when you gave your best shot. He loves how strong and independent you have always been, something he admires from you ever since he met you.

Waiting up in lines for rides and walking into a crowd of people despite the heat did not bother Jaehyun so much, knowing that he is spending the whole day with you alone. He thought all of it is worth it as long as he could see you laugh and cringe at his silly jokes. Just as long as he could hear your little funny stories-be it from montages of your favorite idol group or clips of random animals you saw on social media. He is having the time of his life, just by being with you.

“I got you,” Jaehyun says, griping your hand tighter as you sit beside each other inside the Ferris wheel capsule. He gently rubs his thumb on top of your hand as he intertwines his hands to yours. A sense of relief flushes in you, knowing how Jaehyun makes you feel secured and safe. You are more nervous in riding the Ferris wheel than telling him about your surprise, almost wanting to back out and just tell it to him after the ride. Suddenly you stand up as the capsule makes its peak, the beautiful cityscape welcomes your eyes. You knew it is the perfect time to tell him about it. Jaehyun looks flustered, worried you might get dizzy due to the height you are at the moment.

“Jung, I’ve been meaning to tell you something,” you burst out, trying so much not to let Jaehyun hear your heartbeat fast. Jaehyun attentively listens, as he waits for your words. Still innocent to the purpose of this trip, he looks at you as the lights of the Ferris wheel flashes in your face.

“Remember that question, the one you’ve been asking me since then?” you let him recall. Your excitement gets the most of you.

“Well, Jung, my answer now is yes. You’re my boyfriend from now on!” you announce, making him stand in surprise. Fireworks start to pop in the sky, they are more visible seeing them up close. Everything seems to perfectly fall in time, it feels surreal. Worried at Jaehyun’s speechless reaction as you come and take both his hand, standing in front of each other. You look into his eyes, wondering if he is still waiting for your answer or he likes somebody else already. Nervous that he might reject you but all he could do is give you a warm and tight hug. 

You and Jaehyun took everything slowly the moment he told you that he will court you. Without pressuring yourselves, you try to get to know each other more as time progresses. Jaehyun thought he would not have a chance at all, but he did not give up easily and realized everything was worth the wait-you are worth the wait. Jaehyun breaks the hug as he kisses your forehead lightly, making you close your eyes and feel his warm kiss.

The Ferris wheel ride ends peacefully, you could not wait to get off and try the ice cream near the playground. Jaehyun walks behind you, watching you with those lovely eyes as he adores your beautiful and cheerful figure as you call his name.

“What do you like, chocolate or vanilla?” you ask without looking back at him, as your eyes lust over the delicious flavors in front of you. Jaehyun pretends to think of the answer until you chuckle at his response.

“I like… you,” he says, making his ears go red.

“We’ll get both then,” you tell the vendor. “And oh, some churros too please!” you add, giving him another grin as you try to suppress your embarrassment at Jaehyun’s answer.


End file.
